Hello Hellhole
Hello Hellhole 'is an eddisode made in 2007. It features Edd,Matt,Tom, and Tord visiting Hell. Plot After Edd brings pizza from Pizza Butt, Edd and the gang were about to watch a movie called "Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell III". Before the movie started, the TV screen exploded. With nothing left to do, Tord decided to make a tourist trip to Hell. Searching on Google for the tickets to Hell, they clicked on a link and an elevator from Hell aka Hellevator appeared. While waiting in the elevator for a long time, the Hellevator was going at max speed, spinning around and falling down to Hell. Once the elevator landed they headed toward the tourist door. Everyone but Tom enters because the door slammed shut before he could get through. Tom enters though another door with a sign saying Jehovah's Witnesses. The area that he appeared in was a white void. Back with the rest of the gang, they start sightseeing. They saw people running around being chased by monsters and visited the Sinner Squishing Room, where a devil squashed sinners with a mallet . Back at Tom, a pencil suddenly appeared and drew a slide a few meters below him. It pushed Tom to fall on the slide, making him slide down the line it drew (reference to Line Rider). Back at the gang, they decide to get some food from Zombee's Cafe where everyone that works there is zombie. The menu contains dishes that no one would want to eat. Matt then discovers that he is on the menu. After waiting and ordering drinks, the zombie waiter brings drinks that were actually blood. Matt's drink contained a fresh eyeball. Edd noticed Tom missing but then Tom came out of nowhere falling on the restaurant table. The gang followed Lucifer (aka Lucy) to their Personal Hell. Edd's was a broken Coke machine. Matt's Personal Hell was being surrounded by 5 Edds. Tom's was meeting a black space alien from outer space. Tord's was a jukebox that played "Sunshine and Lollipops" by Gore Lesley Gore , no matter what button he pushed. It still played even after he broke it. Before leaving, they bought gifts from the gift shop. The film ends with the gang leaving hell. Gallery HHtitle.PNG|The title of the episode. TordMovie.PNG|Everyone was going to watch a movie Tord got. HH1.PNG|But then the TV exploded. HH2.PNG|Everyone gets the idea of going to Hell. HH3.PNG|They google how to go to Hell. HH4.PNG|The gang go into the summoned Hellavator. HH6.PNG|The group make it to Hell. HH5.PNG|Edd, Matt, and Tord go through the visitor's door. HH7.PNG|Tom goes through the Jehova's Witness Door. HH8.PNG|Everyone visits the sinner squishing room. HH9.PNG|Edd decides to get something to eat at Zombee's. HH11.PNG|Everyone enjoys the atmosphere. HH10.PNG|Tom flies down a rollercoaster. HH12.png|Tom drops in as everyone enjoys their drink. HH13.PNG|Everyone decides to see their personal hells. HH14.PNG|Lucifer will be their Tour Guide. HH15.PNG|Edd's scary personal hell. HH16.PNG|Matt's horrifying personal hell. HH17.PNG|Tom's unusual personal hell. HH18.PNG|Tord's terrible personal hell. HH19.PNG|Everyone leaves with happy thoughts. HH20.PNG|Everyone buys souveneirs and leaves hell. Trivia *The book Lucifer read from was the same book from Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 2. *The pizza Edd got was from Pizza Butt, a parody of Pizza Hutt. *A side of the pizza box Edd was holding said "'Warning. This pizza is bloody hot." *When the movie was starting, a logo saying Puniversal appears. Puniversal is a parody of Universal, a movie making studio. *On the case of Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 3, there is a warning saying "Not for suitable for children under the age of fourty seven." *When they were searching on how to get to hell, there is a link saying "Have you seen my sausage?" *The link they clicked to summon the Hellavator had the number 666 (the devil's number) beneath it. *The part where Tom was sliding down a slide made by the pencil was a parody of Line Rider. *The door of the kitchen of Zombee's Cafe had blood flowing out under it, suggesting they used humans in their recipes. *The board behind the table of the skeleton said "Today's Special. Gargoyle's Tail Soup with Festering Croutons". *The sign behind Edd and his gang's table said "We have the right to the brains- I mean the right to refuse service to any customer." *The poster next to the entrance of Personal Hells says "Remember! Seatbelt are for sissies!" *When they were leaving, Edd was wearing a hat saying I ♥ Hell, Matt was wearing a black shirt that said hell, and Tord was carrying a bunch of posters. *The Eddsworld comic 'Fresh' has a possible allusion to the "Zombee's Cafe" scene. This is backed up when Matt says "Hey, why am I on the menu?" In the comic, the menu reads "Freshly Caught Matt (while supplies last)". *You can see Noggin' in Hell when he was being smashed by a demon on the conveyor belt. *When the Demon said "See you in six months."It could possibly relate to Zombeh Attack 3,as the same video had been made in the same year. *At the beginning, if you see it on newgrounds, you see a demon that resembles Bendee *Bordering on reality, the search Edd made via Google UK has the same top two links as in real life if one was to search the same words on Google. *During the search engine scene the number "666" is seen which is related to the Devil in a biblical way. *The book Lucifer is reading may be from Zombeh Attack 2. *Edd asks Lucifer if he can call him Lucy. This was similar to Moving Targets, when Edd asked Hilarson if he could call him Hillary. The Video *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Il4dC4OfAYw-Watch the Video on Youtube. *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/359570 Category:Episodes